olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico di Angelo
"The Romans don't trust me." Basics *Son of Hades *Current whereabouts unknown *Character Facebook Background Canon History Nico's history, for the most part, is one big blank. He has no memory of his past from before he was ten, when he and his sister, Bianca, were brought out of The Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, where time behaves differently. They stayed at until they were brought to Westover Hall in Maine. Though they only stayed there a short time; they were discovered by Grover Underwood and brought to Camp Half-Blood. When Bianca chose to join Artemis' Hunters and leave him behind, Nico was understandably upset, though he accepted his sister's choice. He asked Percy Jackson to protect his sister when the son of Poseidon followed the group that was on a quest to find Artemis. However, when Percy came back and tried to tell Nico that Bianca had died to save the others on the quest, the younger demigod refused to accept this. He ran away from Camp Half-Blood and spent the next year training himself, discovering along the way that he was the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Training under King Minos, Nico wanted to find a way to bring Bianca back to life, but he eventually came to accept his sister's death and gave up the grudge he held against Percy for the promise the older demigod had broken. He refused to return to Camp Half-Blood, claiming that there was no place there for him, that he would never be accepted amongst the children of the Olympians, as his father was unaccepted amongst the Olympian gods. After leaving this second time, Nico left to find answers to who he was, where he came from. Through perseverance and a lot of questioning, he's has found out that he was born in the late 1920s and placed inside the time-displaced Lotus Hotel and Casino for over seventy years, hence why he's still only twelve. He's still looking for more answers, hoping to finally piece together who he really is. In one attempt to get answers from his father, Nico persuaded Percy to go with him to the Underworld, for two reasons - one, to help Percy gain invincibility to win against Kronos and two, to get an answer from Hades about his mother. This attempt nearly had Percy locked away for sixty years, but Nico got him out. Afterwards, Nico, on suggestion from Percy, tried to get his father to join the fight against the Titans. Nico eventually succeeded in doing so and, at what nearly seemed last minute, he and Hades, along with a legion of the undead, showed up in the middle of the Battle in Manhatten and turned the tides. When the battle was won, Nico happily sat beside his father's throne at the Olympian council as the gods honored the heroes that saved Olympus. He now occasionally pops in to Camp Half-Blood, but he never stays very long; though he's finally been accepted at the camp, he has gotten far used to being on his own. When Percy disappeared, Nico was immediately one of the first to volunteer to help look for the son of Poseidon and spent months traveling from place to place, searching for his friend. At the same time, Nico discovered that he could potentially bring his sister back, with the Doors of Death open. However, to his dismay, he found that Bianca had already chosen to be reborn. Instead, Nico chose to bring another of his half-siblings back; his Roman half-sister, Hazel Levesque. Taking her to Camp Jupiter, he helped her get her place there and declared himself an ambassador of Pluto, in order to be at the Roman camp. After the arrival of a familiar face, Nico insisted that he had to let Percy find his own way at camp; he couldn't interfere. While Percy, Hazel and Frank are on their own quest, Nico went off to see if he could find the Doors of Death from the Underworld. He was captured by Gaea's forces and no one is quite sure where he is. Site History While at Camp Half-Blood, between his searches for Percy, as well as more clues to his own history, Nico went on the Quest for Nemesis' Sword with Benjamin Smith and Annabeth Chase. On this quest, he managed to get them through the Underworld from the Door of Orpheus to Hades' Palace, where they discovered that Persephone - whom Nemesis had accused of taking her sword - was, in fact, innocent. Nico and Ben, throughout this quest, were at odds with each other, Nico being, perhaps, a bit unaccepting of his cousin and disrespectful of Ben's upbringing. The three demigods return to the mortal plane, only to discover that it was Nemesis' sister, Tyche, who took the other goddess' sword. The sword is returned to Nemesis and the quest completed. Later, while tracking down some rogue hellhounds, Nico comes across a girl and her uncle being attacked by the monsters. Dashing in to help, he dispatched one hellhound and gave a spare dagger from his boot to the girl so she could fight, too. After the fight, the girl introduced herself as Kori Maka. The two of them talk and Kori reveals that a man who claimed to be her father told her to go to Camp Half-Blood. Nico offers to take her there and they leave Boston via shadow travel; however, Kori is startled by something she sees in the shadows and lets go of his hand, getting lost New York. Nico eventually finds her again with Annabeth and, after a brief encounter with a lamia, finally succeeds in getting her to camp. When Nicholas Lobo arrives at Camp Half-Blood, Nico is, initially, rather amicable towards the other demigod. It isn't until Hades claims the other boy that Nico loses his cool. Upset by the sudden revelation that he is not the only son of Hades, like he'd been led to believe and considered the one thing that made him who he was, Nico storms off to the woods of the camp, where he shouts a demand to his father for an explanation. Nicholas tries to assure the younger son of Hades that he's not a replacement for Nico and that he wants to just be family with him, but Nico won't accept that. This is just the beginning of a hard relationship between the half-brothers and it extends somewhat to Rosalie Carters, a seventeen-year-old daughter of Hades. After a second incident in the woods, where Nico is injured and later given first-aid to by Annabeth, the son of Hades decides that he has to go find his sister, Bianca, and talk to her, try to bring her back again. Since Charon is not letting him in through the Los Angeles entrance to the Underworld, he plans to go on a journey to find alternate entrances to Hades' realm. He gathers a few things and stops for supplies at the infirmary, where he finds Kori had been sick for a long time. A long conversation between Kori and himself has Nico wondering if he's been wrong about himself, considering himself unworthy of being the hero people claim he is. He asks Kori to take care of herself, letting her know that he considers her one of his few friends, before getting read to leave once again. Before he leaves, Nico comes across Erin Peake in the woods. The older teen, who he recognizes as a daughter of Poseidon, had fallen asleep in the woods and was having a nightmare, so Nico wakes her. He talks to her to find out why she was in the woods and, upon hearing that she was remembering an older brother - a full-blooded sibling - who she lost when he left, Nico tells her that he understands how it feels to lose a full-blood sibling. He tells her that, if she ever needs someone to talk to, who understands the pain of such a loss, she can come to him. He promises not to tell anyone about her secret. When he is finally ready to leave Camp Half-Blood, Nico is discovered trying to leave camp by Tyson, his Cyclops cousin from the Poseidon cabin. Tyson offers to go with Nico and the son of Hades accepts the offer. They head to Manhattan to try to figure out where to go next. It's in Manhattan that they're approached by Hermes, who wants to get a group of demigods together to try to convince Zeus to reopen Olympus. Since re-opening Olympus would mean the Underworld is re-opened as well, Nico agrees to it and he, Tyson, Ben, Alex Courtenay, Arabella Matthews and Ryan Osborne head up to Olympus. It's sometime after this that Nico leaves again, entering the Underworld at last to try to get Bianca back. He has not been back to Camp Half-Blood since he left with Tyson. Through Dreams Nico, after being captured by Gaea's minions, has been unable to escape and can only get messages through to his friends through dreams. Being forced to sleep until they know what to do with him, his captors may or may not be aware that Nico has been communicating with other demigod's through his dreams. Whether they know or not, Nico intends to use this form of communication until he cannot. In addition to speaking to his friends, he can observe what is going on in the world outside his prison, be it something that has already happened or is happening. He can't seem to see any premonitions. In one dream, Nico saw Percy promoted to praetor after successfully completing a quest with Frank and Hazel and defending Camp Jupiter from Polybotes and his army. In this dream, Nico also dreamed of the departure of the Argo II ''from Camp Half-Blood. Knowing that his friends at the Greek camp would be worried about him - as he'd spent the last several months away from Camp Half-Blood - Nico tried to talk to Kori, to tell her that he was alright, but the dream shifted before he had the chance. With the shift, he found himself in the barracks of the Fifth Cohort, where Percy was sleeping. He spoke to Percy and asked him to take care of his sister, telling him not to screw it up this time. A second dream was a little more involved. Nico got to witness the arrival of the Greeks to Camp Jupiter in this second dream and, to his amusement, was the only true witness to see Travis and Connor actually pull off their prank. When this dream shifted, Nico found himself in the Roman Senate House, observing the first meeting between the Romans and the Greeks. It was in this scene that he finally managed to get a message to Kori to tell her that he was alright - though Hazel had already announced that Nico had been captured by Gaea's forces. He asked her to help the Romans and Greeks work together and also asked her to help and be a friend to his sister. The dream also took him to the roof of the Temple of Pluto, where Nico sat with Hazel for a few minutes. He told her that their father wanted her to find him and that he'd chosen her as his sister, asked her to be careful, no matter what. He does not want to lose her like he lost Bianca. The last dream that Nico was able to connect to his friends was very brief. He had first crossed through a mortal's dream and found himself wearing a girl's cheerleading uniform and a long black wig. He is not aware of how, but his dream turned into more of an astral projection and he was able to face Kori, Erin and Hazel as the three of them were meeting to try to figure out where Nico was so they could rescue him. Embarrassed immensely by his appearance, he tried to explain it off and reassure his friends that it was not some sort of twisted method of torture his captors came up with. When Kori asked if he knew where he was, Nico explained that, no, he didn't. He told them their best bet on finding him would be to go to Los Angeles and Charon's entrance to the Underworld and follow his path to finding the Doors of Death. He told them to speak with Reyna first and was trying to tell them to be careful when his dream shifted and he disappeared. He hasn't been heard from since. On Olympian RPG *'April 28, 2011''' - Joined Olympian RPG. *'October 9, 2011' - Hiatus due to events of The Son of Neptune. Friends *Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon and Nico's closest cousin, Nico has had his ups and downs with Percy and continues to have them. *Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena, she is probably one of the few people at Camp Half-Blood that knows how much he's really changed over the years. *Travis Stoll - Son of Hermes and brother to Connor, Nico had a tentative friendship with the older demigod when he was first at camp and has attempted to rekindle that friendship. *Connor Stoll - Son of Hermes and brother to Travis, Nico has the same tentative friendship with the younger Stoll brother, but there have been attempts to strengthen that friendship. *Kori Maka - A daughter of Ares, Nico rescued her from a couple of rogue hellhounds and brought her to Camp Half-Blood. *Erin Peake - A daughter of Poseidon, Nico started to bond with her over the hard subject of lost siblings, being that they both had full-blooded siblings they'd lost. Siblings *Bianca di Angelo - His only full-blooded sibling. The loss of his sister cut him deeply and he has been harsh to many of his recently discovered siblings, refusing to let any of them replace Bianca. *Rosalie Carters - Nico's older half-sister. He was not pleased to meet her, but has given her the benefit of the doubt, on the premise that she does not try to replace Bianca. *Hazel Levesque - A Roman half-sibling, Nico found Hazel in the Fields of Punishment and brought her from the Underworld, hoping to give her a chance to redeem herself. *Nicholas Lobo - Nico's older half-brother. They did not get off to a good start and Nico has refused to claim him as a sibling. *Amidala Weinberg - A Roman half-sister, Nico has not met her yet, as she arrived to Camp Jupiter long after he'd been captured by Gaea's forces. They may yet meet in dreams, but there's no telling yet. *Edward Nelson - A Roman half-brother, Nico had already been captured by Gaea's forces when Edward came to Camp Jupiter, so they have not met yet. Awards Signature Major Contributions *Nico's player is one of the site's unofficial signature makers, having made the majority of the signatures being used. Threads *Where Daylight Fails - In which Nico meets Chris Beas, a teenager his age, who can see the Stygian Iron sword Nico wears at his hip. *Boston, USA - Kori Maka's introduction, where Nico comes in later to rescue her and her uncle from a couple of rogue hellhounds. Discovering that Kori is a half-blood, Nico offers to take her to camp, but they are separated en route. (Continues to Lost in Shadow Travel) *Lost in Shadow Travel - Separated from Nico, Kori runs into Annabeth, who is wary of her. Nico eventually finds the two girls and tries again to get Kori to camp. A lamia attacks the trio and Annabeth sends Nico and Kori ahead. (Continues to All Done with the Exhilaration) *All Done with the Exhilaration - Nico gets Kori to Camp Half-Blood and talks to her about life at the camp before she is claimed. (Continues from Lost in Shadow Travel; completes three-part storyline) *I've Only Got My Brittle Bones to Break My Fall - Nico, upset by the sudden revelation of having a half-brother, flies into a rage and denounces Nicholas, claiming he wanted no siblings. *You've Been Reckless, So Now Pay the Price - After getting injured in the woods, Nico goes to the infirmary, where Annabeth tends to his wound and talks to him about his half-siblings. *Things Go On, But Nothing Will Last - After being refused entrance into the Underworld, Nico runs into Nicholas at a cafe where the other son of Hades' mother works. Another dispute ensues and Nico continues to deny kinship to Nicholas. *Sometimes, Things Are Better Left Forgotten...Or Are They? - Some time before leaving Camp Half-Blood, Nico is in the woods, where he comes across Erin Peake, who seems to be having a nightmare. The two of them have a conversation about the loss of their full-blood siblings and connect over that bond. *It's not quite how it seems; it's just a dream - The first dream that Nico has after being captured and imprisoned by Gaea. In it, he sees the recent events at both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood and tried to get a message through to his friends. *Still I don't know what lies beyond my dream - Nico's second dream, where he manages to get through to both Kori and Hazel. He tells them both that he's alright for the time being, only sleeping and asks them to find each other. *Where Is He? - After Nico sent messages to Kori and Hazel in a dream, telling them to find each other, the two of them, plus Erin, get together to figure out how to help Nico. While talking to each other, Nico appears before them, briefly, in a most unusual outfit. *Don't Fear Your Last Step from the Theatre of Pain - A nightmare is sent to Hazel in which Nico is being cruelly tortured by Iapetus, the Titan lord of mortality. In this nightmare, Nico claims that Hazel isn't coming for him, hoping to get a message through to his sister that it's too dangerous for her to come for him now. Additional Information *Many graphics feature Matthew Knight as Nico's celebrity play-by, as they were made prior to the decision to switch to Asa Butterfield. Category:Canon Characters Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:(Male) People Category:Children of Hades/Pluto Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:People Category:Residents of Cabin 13 Category:(Olympians) Veterans of the Modern Titan War